Studying
by The Raider
Summary: Tara thinks Willow's spending too much time studying, so she decides to grab the other girl's attention. NC-17 Oneshot. Smutty smut smut.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. **

**Contains NC-17 Content.**

* * *

**Studying**

"More studying?" Frowning as she looked at the girl who hadn't moved in almost an hour's time, Tara almost immediately crossed the room and found herself sitting across from the familiar red-head that she had come to love with every inch of her heart in the past months since that eventful meeting at the Wicca group. "Sweetie, you're going to make yourself tired and unWillow-like."

"I know, but I have an exam tomorrow…" Willow answered, her green eyes never once leaving the page that she was studying with all of her might.

"And you can't spend more than five minutes with me?" Actually finding herself forcing her lips into a pout, the blonde-haired student scootched herself close to the other girl laying on the bed. "After all the trouble I went through to make everything Willow friendly?"

"Tara, I _really_ gotta study…" Lifting her gaze from the color organized notes in front of her, Willow saw how close Tara was to her. "Cause you know studying is important-y and stuff."

Her breathing hitching in her neck for a sole moment as she saw the way Tara's eyes were traveling over every inch of her body, Willow almost found herself losing track of what she had been saying. Her green eyes finding their way down to the pair of lips twisted into a sideways grin, the red-head felt almost every other thought in her head gradually slipping away into nothing.

"And…uh…I mean, I'm ahead in all my subjects and everything, but I still wanna…" Another mouth watering stare at those smirk twisted lips. "Um…be prepared! And everything! It's important…"

"Uh-huh…_very_ important." Staring at the other college-fairing student, Tara couldn't help but allow her mind to venture into the very bowels of her mind where she had always managed to keep the 'Demon' locked away. It had been only a mere week since her discovery that her entire life she had been lied to by her family. All of her life that she had spent feeling sad and sorry for herself…

Now? She felt truly _alive._

"So…_very_ important…" Flashing her girl that sideways grin once more, knowing the effect it would have on the Witch, she knew that with enough 'persuasion' of a certain kind, Willow would practically be_ begging_ for any kind of touch from her. "And yet, I feel like you have something more important to do…"

"No, I got my Advanced Biology course homework done earlier." A small smile emerging on her face, the red-head looked back down at her notebook as she fought back the urge to giggle. "Same with my American Lit course."

"Ok…ok…" Somewhat shocked that the other girl was actually managing to resist her charms, Tara tried again. "But isn't there something a little more…_Health_…related that you want to do?"

"Like what?" Her attention still focused entirely on the notebook in her hands, Willow felt a small squeak threaten to escape from her lips as Tara's hand moved over her rib, the small bit of exposed flesh between her pants and her shirt falling prey to the small pinch that was gentle yet firm. "Tara!"

"What? What did I do?" Almost instantly throwing on a fake, innocent looking expression, the Wiccan had to suppress a fit of giggles as she remained under watch from Willow. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

"You know what!" Replying in an exaggerated tone that perfectly matched her forced expression, Willow could barely manage to stop herself from smiling at her girl's affections. "What, with the hands in places and everything!"

"Miss Rosenberg, I'm terribly afraid that I don't know what you seem to be referring to…" Her trade-mark grin returning to her features, the blonde Wiccan giggled as she continued to talk in an exagerrated accent. "You must be mistaking me for someone else…"

"Ok, Ms. Fake British Giles-y accent girl, very funny." Rolling her green eyes playfully, the red-headed student finally tossed her notebook down onto the nearby night-table. "Fine, you win. Somebody wants and _is_ gonna get naked cuddles and gay love."

A smile a mile wide coming to her face, Tara leaned forward and gently kissed the girl on her lips. The action momentarily taking the red-head by surprise, the blonde Wiccan mentally smiled to herself as Willow slowly but surely kissed her back. She could already feel how soft and gentle Willow's lips' touch on her own were. As always, they showered each other with the gentleness of their kisses. It was a simple and beautiful way of starting things out, showing that there was ever the largest amount of trust between the two of them. If there was even the slightest bit of discomfort or fear, there were almost moments like this to quell said fears.

Having been able to feel Willow's hand making a slow and torturous journey down her back, the blonde Wiccan finally broke the soft kiss and rested her forehead against the red-head's one in front of her.

"Seems like someone's got a sneaky hand…" The smirk tugging at the edge of her lips, the Wiccan positioned her own hand until it was directly atop the other student's knee. "I wonder what it's thinking about right now…"

"Probably being a naughty little hand…" Willow replied, grinning slightly as she saw that smirk finally burst onto Tara's expression. "It likes doing naughty things to a certain someone I know and love…"

"Oh, and who might that be?"

"I think you know…" Gently leaning in, the red-headed Witch pressed her lips against Tara's waiting and smiling pair. The kiss being so generously returned, the two girls continued, each of them lost in the complete feeling of bliss that, to them, defied any form of description. Minutes upon seemingly endless minutes passed before Willow's mind finally even thought of snaking her hand underneath the shirt that separated her fingers and Tara's skin. Mentally smiling once more as she felt those digits gently flowing over her back, the blonde Wiccan continued kissing the lips touching her own.

Smiling mentally, the red-head continued to let her fingers travel across the silk-like skin underneath their touch. She loved moments like this, where nothing else in the world existed apart from the feeling of her girl touching her and vice versa. It made her feel more loved than she had ever felt in her entire life, even with Oz. With Tara_, everything_ was beautiful.

"I get the feeling that Willowhand might want more than just touches…" Tara said, finally breaking the kiss in order to voice the sentence to the girl she was holding onto. "Don't you think?"

"Oh, definitely. She can get a little anxious at times…" The red-head answered with a grin stretching across her lips. "But I think you know that…"

Giving a small nod as her own response, the Wiccan placed her hand on the other girl's arm and ran her palm over the skin below it, actually causing Willow to shiver slightly. Smiling at the effect her simple touch was having on her girl, Tara leaned back somewhat into the hand still rubbing her back in a gentle and loving fashion. In more ways than she could even begin to describe or say, she felt safe and loved by even something as simple as Willow rubbing her back. After years upon years of simply being alone in her family's home, even the most basic form of showing affection made her heart swoon.

"I love you…" She whispered, the declaration of love flowing from her lips and into the red-head's ear. "I love you so much…"

"I know, baby, ssshhh, it's ok…" Pulling the girl closer to her in a hug, Willow smiled and nuzzled her head into the blonde Wiccan's neck. "Ssshhh…"

Still speaking to the other girl she was nearly cradling in her arms, the red-head's hand sneakily made its way up Tara's back until it reached the straps of the girl's bra. Her nimble fingers quickly finding the clasp and undoing it, Willow grinned when she heard and felt the other Witch giggling slightly.

"Willowhand's being naughty again…" Tara said, her giggling bringing a smile back to her face. "Naughty little hand, undoing things back there…"

"It's a naughty little thing, isn't it?" Her girl answered while Willowhand continued to push the straps of the bra off to the side of Tara's arms. "Always doing things that are bad…bad hand, bad…"

"Tarahand's like that as well…" Moving her own hand underneath Willow's shirt, the Wiccan smiled as she gently ran her fingers over the red-head's stomach. The action causing the girl to giggle, Tara's smile only grew larger until it had evolved into an ear-to-ear grin. "And it seems like she likes tickling you…"

"Tarahand, stop!" Still giggling, Willow grinned as she felt another hand sneaking up her back until the muted sound of a bra being unclasped greeted her ears. "Bad Tarahand, bad!"

"You're giggling so I don't think it's _that_ bad…" Smiling as her aroused mind continued on the path it had sought out, the blonde Wiccan lifted the shirt barricading herself and the bare skin she was wanting more and more to see. "Besides, Willowhand isn't doing anything anymore…"

"Tara!" A strew of giggles still erupting out of her mouth, the red-head Witch nevertheless raised her arms as the blonde girl continued to slowly and sensually lift it from her body. Smiling as she closed her eyes, Willow shivered slightly as she felt a slight chill running through the room. As she tossed the shirt to the ground, Tara frowned as she felt the shiver running through her girl's skin.

"You alright, sweetie?" She asked, a small thread of concern beginning to run through her mind at an alarming rate. "Too cold?"

"No…just a bit chilly in here…I guess I need to warm up…" She said, the last part of her sentence being accompanied by a grin, as if she were suggesting something. Her mind catching onto the hook that had been cast to her, Tara's lips once again formed their sideways grin as she leaned her head closer and closer to Willow's.

"Well, let's just see what we can do about that, shall we?" She said moments before she gently pressed her lips against the pair anxiously awaiting her touch. Linking her arms once more behind Willow's back, she felt another small shiver run through the girl's skin. She didn't remember turning the air conditioner on so high…

"You know, there's lots of ways we could get you all nice and warm again…" The Wiccan teased, a smile tugging at the edges of her lips as she spoke. "Lots…"

"Like how?" Willow inquired, her green eyes traversing every inch of her girl's face, and only closing them when she once again felt those gentle lips pressing against her own.

"Well…" Tara managed to push out between kisses. "There's always…" Another kiss. "…those pants you're wearing…they don't seem very warm…"

"Oh….really?" Struggling to push the sentence out of her mouth, Willow shuddered as she felt a pair of hands moving down her back in a slow and slightly torturous way. When said fingers rested on the edge of her jeans, she shivered again, knowing exactly the game that Tara was trying to play with her. "I didn't…know…"

"Oh, but _I_ know…" Moving her fingers along the waist of the jeans her red-head was wearing, the Wiccan smiled as she reached the button of said jeans and quickly undid them. "And I think you'll be much warmer without them…"

"Well, whatever you think will help…" Leaning backwards until she was lying entirely on her back, the red-head smiled as she felt Tara slowly pulling her jeans off until they too joined the shirt in the growing pile on the floor. Moving up her girl's body until they were once again face to face, Tara smiled before gently igniting another kiss between the two of them. Responding to the kiss with an equal amount of love and care, Willow slowly inched her tongue past her lips until it was testing every inch of her girl's lips, almost demanding entry into the other girl's mouth.

Finally parting her lips slightly and allowing the red-head's tongue a direct path into her mouth, Tara squeaked slightly, the feeling of having the girl's tongue in her mouth still a slightly new sensation. Still, it was Willow, and it was neither unwanted nor undesirable. It was simply another way of displaying the trust the two of them had developed within the relatively short amount of time that they had known each other and, eventually, began a relationship with each other. And yet, she had been happier within those months than any single span of time before she had met the girl.

"Also…" She said, finally breaking the kiss in order to catch her breath. "That bra won't keep you warm either…with how skimpy it is and everything…"

"Take it off then. You're the expert here on how to get warm…" Willow answered, rapidly raising and un-raising her eyebrows in a certain manner. "And I _do _wanna get warm after all…"

"Then I best believe we get that bra off of your body so you can warm up." That trademark smirk returning to her lips for the hundredth time in the past hour, the blonde Wiccan slowly slid off the bra off of her girl's arms in a slightly seductive way. "There we go…"

"I'm feeling warmer already…" A grin of her own gracing her expression, Willow smiled as she felt those soft lips paying rapid attention to her neck and slowly tracing a path along her upper chest and down to her breasts. A small groan emitting from her lips, the red-head closed her eyes as she momentarily lost herself in the sensations of Tara's touch upon her bared skin. Already able to feel a certain heat beginning to build between her legs, the Witch grinned slightly after giving another small moan of pleasure. _"Definitely _warmer…"

"Good." Diverting herself from the attention she had been flattering her girl's skin with, the blonde Witch grinned slightly before once again pressing her lips against the bared skin only inches away from her. Slowly inching her lips closer and closer to Willow's now erect nipple, she smiled at the amount of groans and moans that continued to increase the closer she got. Waiting a long and anticipation filled moment, she finally pulled the other Witch's nipple into her mouth, grinning slightly as she heard a particularly loud gasp escape Willow's lips as a result.

"Tara…oh Goddess…" The words leaving her tongue with a passion filled tone, the red-head arched herself slightly, her skin wanting, almost _needing _more of her girl's tongue on her skin. Flicking her tongue repeatedly over the hardened nub in her mouth, Tara mentally grinned at the sight of the red-head being reduced to virtually a pool at her touch. Releasing the nipple from her mouth, the Wiccan couldn't help but finally allow her lips to form a small grin as she looked into Willow's pleasure lined expression.

"Enjoying yourself? Hopefully you're getting warmed up." As if to further her point, the Wiccan teasingly allowed her finger to drift between Willow's legs. The digit slowly tracing up the other girl's damp panties, she smiled. "Since you _are_ getting all wet…"

"Oh yesss…" Hissing out the answer as she felt her girl's hand so close to her sex, the red-headed Witch groaned once more. "Right there…."

"Well, I think that these pesky little soaked panties aren't doing anything for you. Let's just pull these down…" Pulling down the last remaining article of clothing the red-head had covering her skin, Tara used the same slow and teasingly slow speed that she had used in her kisses and almost all of her other touches. Lifting her legs in order to assist the other Witch in removing the last article, Willow closed her eyes and grinned widely as she heard Tara toss the article to the floor where it joined the rest of her clothing.

Her body now completely bared to the girl who had stolen her heart, the red-headed Witch purred slightly as she felt those oh-so-familiar hands beginning to roam over her body. Shuddering once more from the sensation of feeling those warm hands on her slightly cold body, Willow opened her eyes and stared into those pools of blue that continued gazing at her bared skin.

"I think you should be plenty warm right now…" The Wiccan said, smiling at the grin still plastered across the other girl's lips. "Don't you think?"

"Oh, yess I d- _EEK!_" Having already started to respond to the question asked of her, the red-head squeaked involuntarily as she felt a soft pair of lips starting to worship her skin once again. A small groan replacing the squeak almost immediately, Willow felt her mind virtually drowning in the waves of pleasure rolling over her as Tara's attention continued to drift lower and lower with each passing second. Able to sense just how relaxed and warm her girl was becoming, the blonde Wiccan stopped for a single moment, the action drawing a whimper from the red-head.

"Tara, please, don't stop….." Willow begged, arching herself into the body atop her. "Don't stop…."

"Is someone begging?" Perking her eyebrow, Tara grinned, knowing that at this point, Willow was nothing more than putty in her hands.

"Yessss…." Hissing out the word, the red-headed Witch continued pressing herself against the clothed body above her. "Goddesss, yesss…"

"Well, with such enthusiasm like that…and all about getting warm…" Chuckling slightly, Tara once again pressed her lips against Willow's bare skin, her kisses firmly placed against the girl's belly-button. Groaning once more, Willow squirmed slightly, the heat between her legs having grown to an almost unbearable height. Flicking her tongue inside the small crevice that was her girl's belly-button, the Wiccan finally broke off and trailed down lower until her head was effectively nestled between Willow's legs. Running one of her fingers gently over the glistening wet lips in front of her, Tara grinned with a Cheshire cat like glee. The action making the red-head whimper, the Wiccan chuckled slightly.

"You're so wet…" She said, looking down at the digit she had run over her girl's outer lips. Seeing how the digit was virtually soaked, much like the panties she had taken off of the Witch a minute or so before, she made a small tisking sound. "That's not going to help you get warm at all…"

"Sorry…I'm a bad girl…" Moaning as she said the words, Willow squirmed slightly as she opened her eyes and looked at how close Tara was from her entrance. "You should help me get warm…"

"Well, first things first, we can't have you being all wet down here…" Dropping her head back down until she was face to face with Willow's sex, the scent of her arousal flooding her nostrils in the process. Blowing a small breath gently across the curls and skin in front of her, Tara almost grinned once more as she saw the way multiple goosebumps appeared all over the red-head's skin. Teasingly tracing her tongue all around her girl's entrance, the Wiccan felt Willow's fingers bury themselves into her hair.

Finally deciding the time for teasing was finally at its end, Tara parted the wet lips in front of her and allowed her tongue to finally enter her girl. Hearing nothing but whimpers and groans from Willow, the Wiccan continued, swirling her tongue over every possible inch of her girl's sex that she could manage to reach. Flicking her tongue over the red-head's clit at random intervals, Tara mentally grinned as she felt Willow's legs wrap around her back and a seemingly endless amount of groans and moans escaped from the girl's lips.

"Tara…Tara…Oh Goddess, baby, you're amazing…" Whimpering out the sentence as best she could, Willow tried her best not to squirm, the amount of pleasure rolling through every inch of her body making it hard not to do so. "I love your tongue…"

_I know you do, sweetie… _Silently thinking to herself, the blonde Wiccan continued to alternate the speed of her tongue's probing, each and every one eliciting a certain response from the other Witch. Her hands still knotted into Tara's blonde tresses, Willow felt her eyes rolling back into her skull, the amount of pleasure she could feel overtaking her actually beginning to make her brain go numb.

It didn't take long before Tara could almost feel how close her red-head was to reaching her climax. Her groans and whimpering increasing in volume and quantity, Willow finally couldn't prevent herself from squirming underneath the combination of the fingers running over her skin and the sensation of Tara's tongue embedded inside her. Grasping at the sheets beneath her, the Witch curled and uncurled her fists around the material, hoping that it would at least alleviate some of the building pressure she felt in her lower stomach. Withdrawing one of her hands from it's place caressing Willow's stomach, Tara almost chuckled as she heard and felt the way Willow gasped in response to a single finger entering her.

"Tara, oh…oh..." Almost entirely unable to push the sentence out of her mouth, the red-headed Witch kept her green eyes closed as she felt the pressure continuing to build inside her. Having already found the other girl's G-Spot minutes before, the Wiccan turned nearly all of her attention upon the spot, intent on making sure Willow would be tempted to scream or at least shout her name. Barely another moment passed before the Wiccan felt her chin and mouth becoming drenched with Willow's juices. Her breaths only managing to come out of her body in deep and desperate pants, Willow sank her head into the pillow beneath her. Smiling and wiping off her mouth and chin with the bottom of her shirt, Tara rose back up until her head was resting peacefully against her girl's chest.

"Feel better now?" She asked, her smile never once fading as she gave the red-head's pulse point a small kiss. "Since you're all warm again now…"

"Better…Goddess, yes…" Nodding weakly in response to the question, Willow pulled Tara as close to her as was humanly possible and kisses her lips gently. "You're amazing…"

"So I've been told." Returning the kiss, the blonde Wiccan gently pushed some of those red tresses out of her girl's face. "Although you're not so bad yourself."

"Thanks…" Cuddling against the clothed body above her, Willow closed her eyes and focused on trying to regain her breath.

"Can you agree that this was better than studying?" Closing her own eyes, Tara smiled widely. Resting her head against the blonde tresses laying on her chest, the red-headed Witch nodded slowly, a smile slowly coming to her face.

"Definitely."


End file.
